The ability to design, conduct, and adequately evaluate possible benefits of an intervention is essential to the development of scientific knowledge to guide cardiovascular nursing practice. Increasing diversity in the nation and rapidly advancing health information technology require the researcher to pay closer attention to more culturally relevant and innovative intervention methods to generate necessary and meaningful changes to the cardiovascular health of the people in most need. The Intervention Core will strengthen the Johns Hopkins University School of Nursing's program of research on interventions to promote cardiovascular health by integrating the expertise of interdisciplinary teams to facilitate state-of-the-art intervention research and support the training of developing-investigators. The primary focus of the Intervention Core is to facilitate the development of knowledge related to the design, implementation, and evaluation of cardiovascular interventions, and to the evaluative aspects of intervention research. The Intervention Core will provide essential expertise and service to the research projects of the Center as well the research of other nursing faculty around the following specific aims: 1. Provide consultation in the development of interventions to optimize cardiovascular health promotion in vulnerable populations; 2. Assist faculty in developing and implementing rigorous and culturally relevant research designs and methods for cardiovascular intervention studies targeting vulnerable populations; 3. Assist faculty in measuring, analyzing, and interpreting cardiovascular intervention outcomes; 4. Provide technical support for data management and sharing; and 5. Provide consultation to facilitate the development and sustainability of productive interdisciplinary research teams for cardiovascular health promotion in vulnerable populations.